memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Plasmarelais
Dies ist die Diskussion für Plasmarelais und den PlasmarelaisBot. Ältere Diskussionen befinden sich im Archiv. Dinge, die ich hier nicht mehr haben möchte, befinden sich im Mülleimer. This is the user talk for Plasmarelais and the PlasmarelaisBot. For older discussions see archive. Things I don't wanna see anymore moved to the waste bin. Re: Hilfe:Namespace Sehe ich auch, aber ich hab keine Ahnung, was da los ist. Ich glaube nicht, dass das an Deinem Edit liegt, der hat vermutlich nur was aktualisiert und Wikia hat irgendwas verändert--Bravomike 19:32, 1. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Was mir noch gerade einfällt Wenn du willst kannst du dir auch erst einmal selbst eine eigene Sidebar anlegen. Und zwar unter Spezial:Mypage/Monaco-sidebar. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] 13:51, 2. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Abstimmung zur Frage nicht kanonischer Raumschiffnamen Hallo lieber Plasmarelais, ich bitte dich hiermit um eine Abstimmung in Forum:(Alle Jahre wieder) Kanonität der Akira-, Saber/Sabre- und Steamrunner-Klasse‎. Da es hier um eine schwergewichtige und grundsätzliche Frage geht, sollten möglichst viele Mitglieder abstimmen, damit man zu einem dauerhaften Ergebnis kommen kann. --Mark McWire 18:18, 7. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Arbeit Moin! Ich sehe gerade, dass du alle möglichen kleinen Änderungen vornimmst. Ich hab' momentan nix zu tun, kann ich dir irgendwie helfen? 19:32, 9. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Mein Angebot wird offen stehen, solange ich lebe. Ich fühl' mich immer mies, wenn andere arbeiten und ich faul in der Hängematte liege. ;-) 07:42, 10. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Du bist anscheinend gerade beschäftigt, kann ich dir irgendwie helfen? Um diese Uhrzeit gibt es nichts anderes zu tun... 23:32, 17. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Danke, ich fang' dann unten an! 23:43, 17. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Probleme mit der Anzeige Wenn du wüsstest! Alles liegt in Trümmern! Ich weiß nicht, was die da mit dem Style machen, aber hätten die nicht eine tote Seite oder eine Offline-Version für ihre Experimente nehmen können? Übrigens bedeutet rote Schrift bei mir, dass ich wütend bin. 19:38, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Also bei mir siehts auch so aus. -- 22:52, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Ich hab gestern auch mal mit Shisma drüber geredet, evtl hängts mit dem kleinen Software-Update von gestern zusammen. Er will wohl mal Avatar fragen. Also abwarten und Monobook verwenden ;-) -- 06:53, 16. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Es geht wieder! Also auch der monaco-skin. -- 07:14, 16. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Kein Thema. ;) -- 07:24, 16. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Romane - Buchrücken Hi, wie du sehen kannst, bin ich nun auch fleißig am sidebar anlegen (wobei ich hoffe, dass du und Herr des Chaos nix dagegen haben ;) - mir ist grad ein wenig langweilig und ich hab nach Abwechslung von den Darstellerübersichten gesucht :-) ). Mir ist bei der Bearbeitung aufgefallen, dass die Buchrückentexte in den Roman-Artikeln einfach ganz normal dargestellt werden. Ich denke wir sollten aus Copyright-Gründen diese Texte in ein blockquote-Feld legen, denn immerhin wurden diese Texte ja nicht von uns geschrieben. So wurde das auch bei den CIC-Videos gemacht (z.b. Der Todeskristall). Was meinst du dazu? --Pflaume 13:59, 18. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Geht mir nicht anders ;) Bei der Bearbeitung sind mir dieselben Sachen aufgefallen wie dir. Ich habe die Links zum englischen Titel und die Buchnummer trotzdem drin. Was das Jahr angeht, so habe ich immer das zweite "Jahr" genommen, dann wird die Zahl angezeigt. Das erste "Jahr" habe ich aus meiner Kopiervorlage entfernt, da es mir wie ein doppelter Eintrag vorkam. Soll ich für den blockquote-Vorschlag einen neuen Forenartikel eröffnen, oder wäre die Diskussionsseite der Artikelvorlage Memory Alpha:Artikelvorlage für Bücher passender? (ich wollte das auch erst am Ende unserer Aktion machen, sonst geht das Ganze unter, bei den vielen Änderungen... ;) --Pflaume 20:38, 18. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Bilder DVD Boxen Moin... Die Bilder, die du bei den DVD-Boxen verknüpft hast, sind nicht die richtigen Bilder für diese Boxen. Du hast die verbunden für die Slim-Boxen. Das bedeutet die, auf denen nur die halben Staffeln enthalten sind. Für die sollten extra Artikel angelegt werden. Zudem sollten zu den entsprechenden Boxen für die ganzen Staffeln die entsprechenden Bilder hinzugefügt werden. Im Moment stimmts jedenfalls nicht.--Tobi72 18:41, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Also sind für alle Fälle die Falschen. Ich habe die Staffeln. Die TNG sind alle silbern mit einer Enterprise D drauf, die DS9 komplett blau mit DS9 drauf und die Vojager sind rot mit Kommunikator Symbol und dem Föderationssymbol drauf. Vielleicht fotografiere ich die mal ab, wenn ich Zeit habe.--Tobi72 18:51, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Ja, da passen sie. Die Anderen sehen jetzt so aus und sahen früher so aus.--Tobi72 18:56, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::Ich habe leider nur die kompletten Staffeln. Werde mich mal dran machen, wenn ich das zeitlich gebacken bekomme.--Tobi72 18:57, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::::Kein Problem.--Tobi72 19:05, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::::Ja, das sind sie.--Tobi72 19:11, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::::::Genau die.--Tobi72 19:19, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::::::Wäre es nicht besser, die Artikel anzulegen?--Tobi72 19:24, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Ok, ich lösche dann mal.--Tobi72 19:28, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Ich schau mir das dann mal an.--Tobi72 20:33, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) × oder · ist eine Stilfrage oder?-- 14:31, 31. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Eigentlich nicht. × verwendet man eigentlich für Kreuzprodukte oder zum Verknüpfen von Mengen. Für eine einfache skalare Multiplikation von reellen Zahlen ist · das richtige Symbol. Du kannst natürlich auch ein Fragezeichen als Symbol für diesen Operator definieren. Gängig ist aber der Multiplikationspunkt. -- 14:47, 31. Jul. 2009 (UTC) also bei http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/%C3%97 steht beides als Malzeichen. -- 15:07, 31. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Es sind ja auch beides Malzeichen. Und im ersten Absatz des WP-Artikels wird auch erklärt, was ich oben anzudeuten versucht habe. -- 15:18, 31. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Raumschiff-Klasse-HGI würdest du bitte 18:16, 12. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Aber klar doch! -- 20:38, 12. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :: Von mir aus können die Änderungen bleiben. --Mark McWire 22:42, 12. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Planetenschlussfolgerung hoffe du bist gut angekommen :) also, würdest du bitte umwandeln in }}? danke im voraus - 12:51, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Klar. Wie war das denn mit den Zahlen, wolltest du nicht auch noch die Zahlwörter von arabischen Zahlen erzeugen lassen? -- 12:57, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) entschuldige die mühe. ich dachte das oben währe eindeutig gewesen :(. soweit ich sehen kann ist es jetzt aber richtig. danke für die mühe :)-- 18:42, 27. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Re: Nur aus reiner Neugier... Tja, ich war genau wie du einfach neugierig. Ich wollte mal sehen, was passiert, wenn man mehrere IWLs setzt, oder welche zu nicht existierenden Artikeln. Aber diese Software ist langweilig, sie gibt weder eine Fehlermeldung aus, noch spackt sie ab, sie färbt die Links ja nicht einmal rot... 22:51, 25. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Das lässt sich bestimmt einrichten. Meinst du, das ist eine Überlegung wert? 09:39, 26. Aug. 2009 (UTC) In Arbeit Hallo, kann man deinem Bot klar machen, dass er nicht in Artikeln arbeitet, die in Arbeit sind? Hintergrund: Ich habe mir auf meinen Rechner geladen. Dabei schaue ich mir die Episode an und trage alles in ein Dokument. Und wenn immer ich etwas kopiere, dann wird das komplette Dokumnet einmal ausgetauscht. Problem nun, wenn dein Bot was macht und ich das nicht mitbekomme, mache ich dessen Arbeit wieder rückgängig... Währe also sinnvoller, wenn der InArbeit-Artikel erkennne würde und da nichts drin ändert.--Tobi72 21:26, 26. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Kein Problem, war nur ein Vorschlag... Hatte gestern durch Zufall den japanischen Link gesehen und eben den polnischen und hätte die Beiden beinahe überschrieben... Naja, den japanischen hatte ich ja versehendlich schon beseitigt.--Tobi72 21:33, 26. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Kalendervorlagen Hi. Wir hatten ja schon mal darüber geredet, für die Kalendertage die zwischengeschalteten Vorlagen zu eliminieren. Mit dem Bot die ganzen Einbindungen zu ändern dürfte ja eigentlich kein Problem sein; ist allerdings dummerweise nicht überall einheitlich gelöst. Wie man dann die ganzen Löschungen danach durchzieht muss man dann sehen. Aber wie gesagt, die Einbindungen könntest Du eigentlich für Januar bis Dezember schon mal ändern.--Bravomike 20:29, 30. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Ah, danke für die Änderungen. Was die Rechte angeht kann ich das allein natürlich nicht entscheiden, denn es würde ja entweder darauf hinauslaufen, Dich zum Admin zu machen oder dem Bot Adminrechte zu verpassen. Zumindest gegen ersteres hätte ich nichts :) aber einfach so kann man das natürlich nicht machen.--Bravomike 07:37, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::Die ganze Sache scheint mir irgendwie nicht ganz durchdacht und sollte schon vereinheitlicht werden. Die Artikel sind ja deutlich Meta-Artikel, aber ob sie deswegen in den Memory-Alpha-Namensraum gehören… bin mir nicht sicher. Umgekehrt müsste der Kalender eben mindestens „Kalender (Meta-Trek)“ heißen, wenn er in den Hauptnamensraum kommt. Vielleicht noch mal hier anfragen, was die anderen denken.--Bravomike 07:58, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Re:Bild ohne Herkunft? Hallo plasmarelais. Leider kann ich dir momentan echt nicht mehr sagen, wo ich das her hab. Blöd auch, dass ich das damals nicht dabei geschrieben hab. Aber ich guck mal ob ich das herausfinden kann. -- 08:44, 2. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Das müsste aus gewesen sein: http://ds9.trekcore.com/gallery/albums/3x20/improbablecause_493.jpg. Ich werds nachtragen. -- 08:56, 2. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ich habs auch garnicht mehr gewusst. Hab nur durch Zufall direkt auf Anhieb in der richtigen Folge geguckt.^^ -- 09:55, 2. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Admin Hallo. Ich hab Dich mal als Admin vorgeschlagen. Bei dem was Du alles so machst kannst Du die Rechte bestimmt gut gebrauchen.--Bravomike 17:54, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Gratuliere dir zur Ernennung als Administrator. --Klossi 12:09, 17. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Re:Vorlage:Screencap Kein Problem, werd ich ab jetzt machen. Hab wohl den Zeitpunkt verpasst, an dem die Vorlage eingeführt wurde. Hatte die Diskussion dazu zwar anfangs noch verfolgt, irgendwann wurde es mir dann aber zu "technisch" :). Gruß--Joe-le 15:03, 4. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Oh vielen Dank. Lob hört man natürlich immer gerne :)--Joe-le 15:40, 4. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry, hatte es schon wieder vergessen...--Joe-le 15:50, 12. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Re: Sig Diese Diskussion wurde verschoben nach Benutzer Diskussion:Plasmarelais/Mülleimer# Re: Sig. Ich danke euch für eure Kommentare :-) Ach, und Peter: was sagt denn T-Online dazu, wenn du ihre Dienstleistung nutzt, um mich persönlich zu beleidigen? ;-) -- 14:04, 9. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Re:Kat-Vorschläge Hi, ich glaub wir meinen das selbe. Also das hatt ich so noch nicht ausprobiert. Aber wenn das so ist, dann is da ja ganz gut. Danke für den Hinweis. PS: Hat mir dir eiegentlich schon die adminrechte verliehen? -- 07:26, 15. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Oh... Hat MAN dir eigentlich schon.... sollte das heißen, sorry.^^ -- 10:34, 16. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ah, ok. Auf jeden Fall müsste das dann ein Bureaucrat machen. Der einzige momentane regelmäßig aktive ist Shisma (Bravomike is ja mometan im Umnzugsstress). -- 11:04, 16. Sep. 2009 (UTC) REDIRECT Danke erstmal fürs Löschen der vielen Redirects wenn ich hier sehe wie viele Sinnlosredirect dabei sind da wird es echt mal zeit fürs aufräumen. --Klossi 16:55, 17. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Vorallem der Link Ds9 das ist der Knaller, sehr wichtig upps hab ich ja schon gelöscht, jaja die Leute haben manchmal schon gute Ideen für Redirects. --Klossi 17:00, 17. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Re: Linkfix Vielen Dank für den Hinweis. Habe den Links verbessert.--[[Soundtrek]] 11:21, 18. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Bilder der englischen Seite Moin! Wie sieht es mit den Bildern der englischen Seite aus? Sollen diese gemeinsam verwendet werden, und wenn ja, wie stellt man das am besten an? Konkret bin ich auf den Supervisor Yost gestossen thumb|right| -- Denkraumverzerrung 12:22, 20. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Kleiner Insidergag Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du dich für einen kleinen Insider-Gag der Memory Alpha zur Verfügung stellen würdest. Es wird nicht viel Zeit in Anspruch nehmen und wäre für dich auch keine wirklich Arbeit. Wie du vielleicht weißt, gibt es noch keinen Artikel Plasmarelais. Ich bin gerade dabei einen solchen Artikel zusammenzutragen. Nun wäre es sicherlich witzig, wenn der User Plasmarelais auch den gleichnamigen Artikel erstellt. Wenn du mir diesen Gefallen tun möchtest, dann kontaktiere mich bitte auf meiner Benutzerdiskussion. --Mark McWire 17:06, 21. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Re: Kleine Bitte Wird Zeit, dass Bravomike langsam mal wieder kommt, der hat immer so schön hinter einem aufgeräumt... :). Ohne Scherz: Ist natürlich kein Problem, ab und an denk ich ja auch daran. Ist wohl bei der Masse der neu erstellten Artikel irgendwie zeitweise untergegangen. Gruß--Joe-le 11:02, 24. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Erstmal danke für das Lob. In Zukunft werde ich auf die Interwiki-Links aufpassen. Gruß--[[Soundtrek]] 12:34, 24. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Re: getauschte Bilder Ist schon ok so. Ich wollte das Bild gelöscht haben, da wir eins unter dem Titel Datei:Orionisches Sklavenmädchen 2154.jpg (btw: eins meiner Lieblingsbilder... ;) ) haben und ich die Datei somit für überflüssig hielt. Jetzt ist in der Versionsliste bei Datei:Navaar 2154.jpg zwar ein Mädel drin, das nicht Navaar ist (sondern eben dieses Sklavenmädel, dass in Borderland versteigert wird), aber damit kann ich leben :-D --Pflaume 18:27, 24. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Gibson Hallo, ich wollte dich darauf hinweisen, dass ich die von dir erstellte Seite Gibson nach Gibson (Fähnrich) verschoben habe, um eine Begriffsklärung zu erstellen. Dem entsprechend müsstest du deinen Link auf Benutzer:Plasmarelais/Erstellte Artikel ändern, denn ich will ja nicht auf fremden Benutzerseiten herumpfuschen. Gruß--[[Soundtrek]] 21:35, 1. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Frage Hi, ich hab mir ma deine sidebar angesehen und da kam mir die Frage auf ob du zufällig auch wüsstest, ob und wenn wie man anzeigen kann, wieviele neue Seiten man selbst erstellt hat. Danke. :) -- 10:19, 2. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Jo, aber auch nicht so schlimm. Die anzahl der edits wollt ich nicht extra erwähnen, weil die ja eh oben rechts auf der Benutzerseite stehen. -- 10:37, 2. Okt. 2009 (UTC) First Contact Schiffe Hi, würdest bitte Verlinkungen auf die First Contact Schiffe korrigieren lassen? da sich alle Schiffe von Klasse auf Typ geändert haben muss in vielen fällen vermutlich auch der Artikel davor geändert werden. geht das überhaupt? btw: wann bist du mal wieder in Town? ;)-- 22:44, 4. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Joar, das geht schon irgendwie :-) Können ja die Tage mal skypen, ich geh jetz erstmal pennen. Bis bald! -- 22:48, 4. Okt. 2009 (UTC) wundervolle idee. gute nacht!-- 22:50, 4. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Also ich habs mir mal angesehen, aber ich denke, das muss man doch von Hand machen. Vieles sind Listen, da muss dann der Eintrag woanders einsortiert werden. Andere sind Spiele, wo der Name vorkommt und nur entlinkt wird, dann gibt es piped Links, Bilder mit (noch) falschem Namen usw... Der Yeager-Typ ist durch, aber sonst nix. Ich mach erstmal die Akira-Klasse. -- 07:56, 5. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Thalos VI Uups, da hatte ich wohl ein "h" vergessen :). Danke fürs Verschieben, hat auch nichts mit Talos IV zu tun.--Joe-le 12:47, 5. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Straftat Ich hab gesehen, du hast eine Weiterleitung von Straftat auf Verbrechen erstellt. Guck dir dazu doch bitte mal diese Diskussion an. Andersherum würde es meiner Meinung nach mehr Sinn machen.--Joe-le 12:52, 5. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Re: Links von RW-Orte auf InUniverse-Orte Ja, ich hab mich da gestern noch dran gesetzt (und zwar länger als ich ursprünglich wollte ;) ). Immerhin geht ja ein Großteil dieser Links auf meine Kappe :-D Ich denke, ich hab da bei den Synchronsprechern alles raus, wobei dort eh höchstens auf "Deutschland" oder "Berlin" verlinkt wurde. Vorher hab ich noch nach Links auf "USA", "Kalifornien", "Los Angeles", "New York", "Großbritannien" und "Kanada" gesucht (also über die Suchmaske "Links auf diese Seite"). Die Links auf diese Orte müssten alle raus sein. Könnte natürlich sein, dass irgendwo noch irgendwas (also seltenere Sachen) verlinkt ist, aber ich denke der überwiegende Teil der Links sollte entfernt sein. Hab zu Anfangs auch die Gelegenheit genutzt ein wenig in den Darstellerartikeln aufzuräumen, von daher war die Aktion ganz nützlich ;) --Pflaume 17:29, 5. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Re:Danke... Ist mir nur gerade aufgefallen und habs schnell geändert.--Tobi72 21:28, 5. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Re:Nur eine Kleinigkeit... Habe die Vorlage nur angelegt, um das Signieren ( ) zu erleichtern, aber nun habe ich mich doch dazu entschieden, eine abgeänderte Standardsignatur zu benutzen. Wenn ihr diese Vorlage nicht benötigt, kannst du sie löschen.--[[Soundtrek]] 08:41, 6. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Re:Sorry,... Danke für die Info. Bei Teil II ist das noch nicht so wichtig, bei Teil I hätte ich das aber wieder überschrieben. Werde das berücksichtigen.--Tobi72 10:59, 7. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Rigel-Klasse Kannst du mal bitte dieses Lemma entsperren, damit ich eine Weiterleitung daraus machen kann? --Mark McWire 12:29, 14. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Vorlagen Hi Plasmarelais, du hast ja in letzter Zeit einige praktische Vorlagen angelget, deren Einführung ich mit schöner regelmäßigkeit verpennt hab ;). Könnte man die Vorlagen nicht irgendwo sammeln (hier?), damit wir mal einen Überblick bekommen, welche Vorlagen überhaupt bestehen? Oder gibt es sowas schon und ich habs nur noch nicht gefunden...? Gruß--Joe-le 10:44, 16. Okt. 2009 (UTC)